


Wait, kiss me again.

by restaurantchain



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Nervous webby, equally nervous lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restaurantchain/pseuds/restaurantchain
Summary: Lena couldn’t stand it anymore. She was going to tell Webby about her overwhelming feelings for her.It’s a little harder than she thought it’d be though.AKA a little fanfic in which Webby jumps to conclusions
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 77





	Wait, kiss me again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sfsfsfs i joined the fandom late but heres this fic at least.  
> I just love them :,)

“Webby...” Lena inhaled sharply, her guts twisted into knots, “I need to talk to you. In private. Like now.”  
Webby gives the girl a look she’s never seen before, just for a brief second Lena thought Webby looked nervous. Which was impossible, Lena thought. Webby Vanderquack was brave, courageous, confident in everything she does and amazing in every aspect...  
If Lena knew anything about Webby is that she was never nervous. Although, lately the girl started noticing changes to Webby. How she’d go beet red every time they hugged, how she was shifting and chewing her lips every time Lena looked at her, as if she was nervous. Even in extreme cases, how she visibly shook when Lena accidently (purposely) trailed her hands down the girls body whilst trying to hug her.  
Suddenly, it hit Lena, a realisation she didn’t think she’d ever have to think about.  
Was Webby scared of her?  
It felt as if a stone dropped in her gut, she felt her throat closing in on her. As if someone stole away all her thoughts and breath and left nothing but her widened eyes.  
What if she read all the signs wrong? W-What if Webby is just faking their friendship because shes afraid of Lena? Afraid of her magic?  
No that’s dumb. Even Lena knew that. Number one reason being Webby is not scared of anything. At all. Also the girls were bounded by the magic of their friendship and all that pizzazz.  
Plus there was really no turning back now. Before Lena knew it, they’d reached Webby’s bedroom.

After Webby stepped into the room, Lena closed the door behind her, slumping against it, her heart still pounding at her chest. She chewed her tongue, maybe this was a bad idea, maybe this can wait until... never...  
No. No, she was going to do it. She had to.  
“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Webby’s voice chirped. Lena brings her gaze up from the floor to meet Webby’s crystal blue eyes which were in contrast to her dark, dark brown ones. She felt her breath hitch.  
“Well... I- U-Um... I’ve been thinking about you lately... I mean I-I’ve been thinking about some stuff that you do and I thoug-“ Lena wished she could disintegrated right there on the spot.  
Webby looks back at her, her hands fidgeting with each other before looking down at the floor again.  
Webby was nervous. Her heart was pounding,  
Has she done something wrong? Did she upset Lena?  
Oh. It suddenly hit her. She knew what this was about.  
Before Lena could continue Webby spoke up, “I’m sorry.” The girl squeezed her eyes shut.  
“I- Wait what?” Lena stuttered, “Why are you sorry?”  
“Because I made you uncomfortable.” Her eyes darting around her room, to look anywhere but Lena’s chocolate eyes.  
“W-What no-“  
“I know what you were about to say...”  
“You do??”  
“... And I am so so so sorry.” Webby rambled, “I-I know you probably noticed I’ve been hugging you a lot a-and staring at you and im so so sorry Lena... I didn’t mean to make you feel weir- i just...”  
Lena stared at the girl dumbfounded, “No? Wait What? I’m sorry wh-“  
Webby swallowed, she’s really doing this, this was happening right now. This very moment. Before she could control her mouth the words had slipped out, “It’s because I think... I-I think I love you...” Oh god here comes the water works.  
Lena stared at the girl before her. Her mind empty.  
She... didn’t have words to describe how she felt at that exact moment.  
Webby, the girl that is sobbing in front of her, the person she would consider the love of her life, her saviour, her bestest friend, who should she mention is crying, just said that she loved her.  
Wasn’t she the one that was meant to be confessing?  
“W-Webby I-I... I love you too...”  
Webby shook her head, wiping a tear away, “No silly I didn’t mean as friends... I meant like this...” Wait what? She didn’t mean she loved her as a friend she meant- Oh.  
Lena watched as the girl walked towards her, her head dizzy, she felt air leaving her lungs as Webby’s finger pressed against her chest, pushing her backwards onto the door. Lena didn’t know what was happening, her natural instincts was to lean downwards, towards Webby, towards those lips.  
Their lips met, just for a second. Webby pulled away hastily, her eyes widened.  
“I-I... I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I-I know you don’t love me like that-“  
They kissed again. But this time, it was Lena’s fingers driving through Webby’s hair, pulling her closer.  
Lena giggled, her heart threatened to pulse right out of her chest. The star-strucked look on Webby’s face made her heart flutter and her face tomato red.  
“Y-You... Feel the same way? About me?” Webby’s blue eyes expanded, her mouth agape and her face dark red.  
“You know it pink.” Lena smirked, “That’s actually what I wanted to tell you before you jumped to conclusions.”  
“Oh my god I’m sorry about that-“  
“Pink you gotta stop apologising for everything.” Lena laughed, Webby gave her a sheepish grin.  
They stare at each other for a moment before Webby’s eyes grew even more, she started jumping from foot to foot excitedly, her grin broadening.  
“Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh.” She mumbled to herself, still keeping her eyes on Lena, “I can’t believe this is real! I can’t believe that you’re real!! OH MY GOSH!!” She shrieked. Webby ran around giddily before suddenly stopping, “...This is real right?”  
Lena chuckled, “As real as it can get...”  
Webby grinned again, an idea suddenly came to her.  
“Can you...” Webby started moving towards her again, her eyes flicking up and down from Lena’s eyes to her lips, “kiss me to prove it? That you’re real?”  
The girl smirked, she grabbed a hold of Webby’s waist and turned both of them around so that the smaller duck was pressed against the wall.  
Her eyes scanned over Webby’s small but muscular frame, her eyes drinking the girl in. She leaned down and kissed her again. And webby kissed back, her hand fumbling with the other girls hair. Just for that moment, everything was perfect. It seemed corny, Lena thinks. But she feels dizzy, she feels out of breath yet so alive at the same time. It may seem corny, but Lena didn’t think Webby would mind.  
“Ya know, I never got to admit it...” Lena pulled away just enough for their foreheads to touch, chocolate meeting ocean blue.  
“But i think I’m in love with you.”


End file.
